


MC Has pet birds

by Error404haileynotfound



Series: Mystic Messenger HC book [13]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other, mystic messenger hcs, mystic messenger headcanons, mystic messenger imagines, mystic messenger reactions, mystic messenger scenarios
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 18:21:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12917592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Error404haileynotfound/pseuds/Error404haileynotfound
Summary: "I love your blog already!! The responses are so cute and canon?! How about RFA+V&Saeran react to an MC who loves birds and has pet birds?"A/N:  I’ve always wanted a bird but I have 2 purebred bird dogs so it’s always been a no for me ;A; Thank you anon!! You’re so cute as well wink wonk





	MC Has pet birds

*YOOSUNG:

-YES!!!!!

-H Y P E D!!!

-The boy studies to become a vet for crying out loud!

-Any animal is a good animal!!

-When you move in together, he’s so excited to be around your two cockatiels all the time!

-When he’s gaming, one will sit on each shoulder and snuggle up against his headphones

-They’ll whistle every time he gets excited over winning a battle!

-He feels like they’re rooting for him, he feels so puMPED!

-When he’s not paying attention to them, they like to try and take the clips out of his hair

-“G-guys! Please! Stop! You’re pulling my hair! ;-;”  
  
*ZEN:

-When you told him you had a pet he immediately shut his eyes and prayed it wasn’t a cat

-pleasepleasepleaseplease don’T BE A CAT

-Budgerigar?? What is that??? It’s a Parakeet, Zen, jfc

-He was a little wary of your bird when you guys first moved in

-You let it out of its cage often and??? It’s so energetic??

-MC are you replying to the bird, why is it talking so much

-One day, while it was out of its cage, he watched it dance in front of one of his mirrors as it whistled at itself, and checked itself out

-THAT’S WHEN HE KNEW HE WAS GONNA LIKE THIS BIRD!

-From then on, he’d put the parakeet on his shoulder and they’d both check themselves out in the full length mirror

-“Look, MC, we both look good, huh?”  
  
*JAEHEE:

-DOES IT SHED HAIR?!?!

-No, but they molt and their feathers fall out, it’s very natural, Jaehee

-Realizes that feathers are way different than cat hair, and agrees to meet your Umbrella Cockatoo

-It’s…so…FLUFFY LOOKING???

-Did…did the bird just greet her??

-She’s truly in awe that this bird can talk to her!!

-When you see she’s amazed by your birds vocabulary, you decide to show off a few of their tricks!

-“MC, YOUR BIRD CAN ROLLER SKATE????”

-Very glad that your bird is trained well enough to know commands such as “go to your cage”, and “please be quiet”

-bluSHING MESS WHEN IT SAYS “I LOVE YOU JAEHEE” BECAUSE IT LEARNED IT FROM YOU  
  
*JUMIN:

-INSTANT PANIC

-WHAT IF ELIZABETH THE THIRD EATS YOUR BELOVED PET

-You assure him that it’ll be okay, you guys just have to get her used to your Sun Conure!

-He absolutely loves the colours on your bird, and can look at it for very long periods of time

-VERY SURPRISED WHEN YOUR CONURE SHOOK HIS HAND THE FIRST TIME HE MET IT

-Holy shit your bird’s very official

-Also, your bird is a blessing, because they’re very attuned to your emotions, and would alert him if something was wrong

-BUYS THE MOST EXPENSIVE AND LUXURIOUS TOYS, CAGE, AND TREATS THE FIRST TIME THEY DID THAT AS A THANK YOU

-Your bird is so sweet, they and Elly are actually best friends! They’ll cuddle up with her all the time!

-“It makes me very happy to see your relationship with your Conure is as deep as mine and Elizabeth the Third’s. I enjoy having them around”  
  
*SAEYOUNG:

-HE WANTS A PET SO BAD

-HE’S SO HAPPY YOU HAVE A PRE-EXISTING ONE!!!

-Scarlet Macaw? Holy shIT, YES!

-The moment he sees it, he runs up, ready for it to talk to him!!

-Only it didn’t talk. No, not at all. It let out an ear-piercing S C R E E C H

-MC, WHAT DID I DO WRONG

-Pouts because your bird doesn’t seem to like him at first, so he tries to spoil them in hopes they’ll come around!! Room dedicated to just them!! The best food!!! Many, many toys!!!

-They start to warm up to him eventually, though it takes a long time for the bird to stop sassing him

-Teaches your bird bad words and memes just to annoy you

-“MC!!! THEY JUST SAID MY NAME!!! OH MY GOD, I’M OFFICIALLY IT’S BIRD FATHER, I’M SO HONOURED, I LOVE THEM”  
  
*V:

-You have a pet bird?? He loves birds!

-They’re so majestic and beautiful! He can’t wait to meet yours!

-But, MC, why is it hiding from me? Do I scare it? OH NO WHAT IF IT DOESN’T LIKE ME

-WHAT IF IT CAN SENSE WHAT I’VE DONE IN THE PAST. WHAT IF-

\- V, honey, please calm down, they’re just shy

-Definitely takes a while for your Senegal Parrot to warm up to him, since they tend to be on the shy side by nature

-The three of you can quietly sit and read on the couch, cuddled up for hours, it’s amazing

-He tries to take photographs of it all the time, though if he looks away for even a second, he can find them climbing up the front of his shirt

-Honestly loves leaving them out of their cage, they’re quiet, they aren’t doing any harm. Plus, out of the cage means he can see them do more tricks, and hopefully get more pictures!

-“Hey there little one, are you enjoying climbing up my shirt? Oh, the camera now, too? Oh, please don’t try to climb up my face as well”  
  
*SAERAN:

-What is in that cage, why is it covered, and why is it talking

-It’s askING IF IT’S NIGHTTIME, MC, WHAT IS THAT, WHAT’S HAPPENING

-You introduce him to your Quaker Parrot!

-Okay but MC birds don’t talk, yes they do Saeran, get a grip

-He notices how your bird will cling to you as much as possible

-Low-key jealous because he wants to cling to you more than the bird

-Eventually gets used to the birds constant talking and you replying to it

-Noticed how it get extremely depressed and neurotic every time you left it home alone and quickly bonded with it because hey buddy, same

-From the time he wakes up to the time he goes to bed, if he’s walking around, your bird is sitting on his shoulder Saeran, you stole my bird, what the fuck

-“Yeah, your bird’s okay, I guess. No, they’re fine, leave them on my shoulder. Don’t move them”


End file.
